


Steven Universe: El largo y sinuoso camino

by Oct_WR



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_WR/pseuds/Oct_WR
Summary: Todos cometemos errores. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.¿Connie podrá obtenerla?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Temblando

**Author's Note:**

> Estimado lector:
> 
> Esta historia fue realizada por un gran amigo que decidió dejar de escribir fanfics, y me ha hecho depositario de sus obras para que yo las publique si me parece conveniente. Por tal razón, he decidido publicar sus obras y las de otro gran amigo mutuo con el que alguna vez estuvimos en otras redes de escritores, como las muy conocidas Wattpad y Fanfiction.
> 
> Le tengo un especial cariño a esta historia no solo por haberla hecho mi amigo, sino porque en ella aparece un personaje que creamos entre los dos. Para no echar a perder la sorpresa de aquellos quienes no la conozcan, no diré más aquí. Solo agregaré que existen imágenes oficiales de ella creadas por el artista Linkassault, de DevianArt; en colaboración con nosotros. Tales imágenes aparecerán en las historias y capítulos donde sean más apropiadas.
> 
> Solo me queda agregar que la historia fue estructurada a partir de la letra de melodías independientes que se integraron para crear un todo coherente. Este primer capítulo se inspira en la melodía: "Temblando", original de la banda española HOMBRES G (1987).
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer.

El teléfono sonó durante un rato. Al fin, Steven pudo tomarlo y contestarlo. La dulce voz de Connie sonó al otro lado de la línea.

\- Steven...

\- ¡Hola Connie! –dijo Steven con alegría y alivio -. ¿Ya estás lista para venir?

En las últimas semanas, Connie había cambiado. Le había cancelado varias visitas y salidas, pretextando siempre exceso de tareas y salidas inesperadas con su mamá. Y las pocas veces que llegó, se mostraba distante; incluso un poco fría por momentos. Había llegado a cancelarle una sesión de entrenamiento a Perla, cuando siempre había acudido puntual y asiduamente a todas sus prácticas.

\- No voy a ir, Steven.

Él sintió que el corazón le descendía a los pies.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora por qué?

\- Steven... tengo algo que decirte. Necesito que me escuches. ¿Lo harás?

\- Claro. Dime.

\- Me he estado viendo con un nuevo amigo. Es Jeff, el chico al que le rompí el brazo sin querer. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno... Él me pidió que le enseñara artes marciales, y hemos estado practicando después de clases. Hemos convivido y platicado mucho últimamente... Y yo... Me he sentido muy bien en su compañía.

Steven guardó silencio. Intuyó lo que Connie quería decirle. Pero no quería escucharlo.

\- Es un chico muy lindo... igual que tú. Me invitó a salir. Yo acepté, y nos divertimos mucho.

Connie hablaba pausado. Como si le costara mucho trabajo encontrar las palabras.

\- Qué bueno... Connie. –dijo Steven, luchando contra el nudo que empezaba a atenazarle la garganta.

\- Steven... Déjame terminar, por favor.

\- Sí.

\- La última vez que salimos, mientras íbamos pasando por el muelle, nos sentamos... Nos tomamos de las manos... Y nos besamos.

Steven sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron.

\- Ya me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo... acepté.

Hubo un silencio breve, pero Steven lo sintió eterno. Recordó en pocos instantes las muchas veces que había salido y se había divertido con Connie. Las prácticas, las misiones. ¿Que había sido todo eso? ¿Simple amistad y nada más?

\- Steven, tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? Podremos vernos de vez en cuando. Espero que Perla quiera seguirme entrenando.

\- Connie, por favor... No es posible que me estés diciendo esto. ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? ¿Nuestras promesas? ¿Nuestras canciones? ¿Ya no recuerdas?

Hablaba precipitadamente, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, el nudo en su garganta terminaría por ahogar su voz.

\- Steven...

\- ¡Escúchame, Connie! ¡Por favor... No me hagas esto! ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías ser parte de mi universo? ¿Qué no necesitaba magia para estar contigo? ¿Ya no recuerdas cuando...

Al otro lado de la línea, Connie suspiró.

\- Steven... Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento.

\- Connie...

\- Yo... Voy a colgar.

Con las mejillas arrasadas en lágrimas, Steven escuchó el chasquido del teléfono cuando la línea se cortó. Estuvo unos instantes paralizado, tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido.

El teléfono se escapó de sus manos y se estrelló contra el piso. Lentamente se sentó, abrazando sus piernas, y comenzó a sollozar.


	2. Tengo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está inspirado en la melodía: "Tengo", del cantautor venezolano Franco de Vita (2008)
> 
> \-----------------------

Hacía ya un mes de la llamada telefónica, y el dolor no había cedido. 

Al menos, Connie había dejado de ir al templo desde hacía varios días, y también renunció a cualquier intento absurdo de ser su "amiga". Era mejor así. Si algún día iba a recuperarse, no sería teniéndola cerca. 

Pero casi dos años de amistad, enamoramiento y experiencias no se olvidaban tan fácil. 

No había renunciado a sus actividades normales porque su padre y las gemas no se lo permitieron. Cuando fue claro que no iba a salir solo de su depresión, insistieron en que continuara con su vida cotidiana. Aún sin ganas continuaba entrenando y visitando a su padre los fines de semana. Perla no le permitía quedarse en cama más tiempo de lo habitual, y hasta empezó a comer junto con él para animarlo a probar bocado. 

Pero cuando las Gemas de Cristal tenían que salir en una misión y lo dejaban solo, se quedaba encerrado en la casa. O asomado en la barandilla con la mirada perdida en la nada. Por lo menos, ya había dejado de llorar a todas horas. Se limitaba a sentirse mal y a rumiar su decepción. 

Aquella tarde, por primera vez desde la llamada, decidió salir del templo. En realidad se sentía tan solo que no deseaba permanecer ahí, con los pensamientos tristes de siempre. 

Salió a caminar por la playa, y muy pronto llegó al sitio donde él y Connie se sentaban para leer. El mismo lugar en el que ella le había desvelado los encantos de la saga de aventuras más genial de todos los tiempos: Spirit Morph Saga. 

Steven esbozó una leve sonrisa que se borró de inmediato. 

Se sentaban. Tiempo pasado. 

Se alejó rápido de allí. No quería permanecer en el sitio donde había tenido momentos tan hermosos con ella. Pero tampoco deseaba regresar al templo. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, hacia la ciudad. Seguro que allá podría distraerse sin tener que recordarla a cada instante. 

***

Imposible. La gente, los lugares... Todo le recordaba a Connie. 

¿Cómo olvidar cuando fueron con Amatista a la Gran Rosquilla, y Connie las comió por primera vez? ¿Y las veces que comieron las sobras de la Caminata Frita? ¿Y las pizzas de pescado que Kiki les servía? 

¡Caray, si cerraba los ojos podía recordar su cara, su risa cantarina, su hermosa voz… Sus lindos vestidos ondeando al viento, mientras posaba para una foto o le obsequiaba una bella sonrisa.

Por unos instantes se sintió alegre. Su estúpido corazón no podía olvidar que ya no quedaba nada entre ellos dos. Todo había terminado. Los recuerdos, aunque fueran felices, no eran más que fragmentos. 

Fragmentos de una historia linda, pero con un final muy triste.

A lo lejos se veía el muelle. Ese muelle en el que alguna vez pensó que se le declararía a Connie... 

Ese muelle en donde Connie se besó y se hizo novia de Jeff.

\- ¿A quién quiero engañar? -pensó con una sonrisa irónica-. Nuestra historia no tuvo un final triste. ¡Jamás comenzó! 

Sintió que las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, y debió buscar un lugar oculto para poder llorar en paz. Ir a la ciudad había sido un terrible error. No había un rincón, un establecimiento que no le recordara a Connie. Todo lo que había hecho con ella, y lo que había aprendido de ella. 

Tenía que irse, huir de la tristeza y los recuerdos que lo lastimaban. Pero, ¿a dónde? 

¿Al templo? ¿A la soledad y la tristeza sin consuelo? 

De pronto, se percató de que estaba a mitad de la tarde. Era viernes, un día y una hora perfecta para que Connie y su novio se aparecieran por el muelle; que sin duda debía ser uno de sus lugares favoritos. 

No podía seguir allí. No podía arriesgarse a ver a Connie de la mano de alguien más. 

Sabía que no podría soportarlo. Pero, ¿a dónde ir? ¿Qué lugar podría estar libre de tristeza y de recuerdos? 

Afortunadamente recordó que sí había un sitio, y rápidamente se encaminó hacia el autolavado de su papá. 

***

Greg estaba encantado de ver a su hijo. 

\- ¡Stevo! - dijo abrazándolo con fuerza -. Qué alegría verte, hijo. ¿Cómo estás? 

\- He tenido días mejores, papá - respondió Steven, forzando una sonrisa. 

\- Oh... Entiendo, hijo. ¿Quieres hablar? 

\- Sí papá. Eso me gustaría. 

Greg cerró el autolavado para poder prestar toda su atención a su hijo. Se sentaron en una banca en el exterior del establecimiento. Al principio estuvieron callados, y Steven comprendió que su padre esperaba que él iniciara la conversación. 

-Papá... 

\- ¿Sí? 

\- ¿Cómo se cura un corazón roto? 

Greg volteó a ver a su hijo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. 

\- Oh, Stevo... 

Se abrazaron, y Steven dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Era la primera vez desde la llamada de Connie que lo hacía enfrente de alguien. Greg lo abrazó en silencio, dándole de vez en cuando un apretón ligero para que sintiera que él seguía allí. Sólo comenzó a hablar hasta que su llanto cesó del todo. 

\- ¿Sabes hijo? Es una de las cosas más difíciles de la vida. Y cada persona es muy diferente en esto. 

Pasó una mano por el cabello rizado de su hijo, que lo miraba atentamente.

\- Cuando tu madre se fue, yo me sentía tan triste como tú. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo tenía que cuidarte, alimentarte, jugar contigo y trabajar. Solo cuando estabas dormido, en las noches, era que me ponía a llorar y recordar. Recordar y llorar. Y así estuve mucho tiempo. 

\- ¿Pero cómo lo superaste, papá? ¿Cuándo pudiste dejar de llorar? 

\- Todavía lo hago de vez en cuando, hijo. Cuando estoy solo y me gana la nostalgia. Lo que pasa es que, cuando has llorado lo suficiente, cuando has sacado tus penas y sentimientos, un buen día descubres que vuelves a disfrutar las cosas que amas; a la gente y los amigos que habías dejado… Los lugares en los que estuviste con la persona amada y que disfrutaron juntos tantas veces antes. 

\- Ahora que estuve en la ciudad, cada lugar me recordaba a ella... Y me dolía tanto. 

\- A mí me pasó lo mismo, hijo. Pero aparte de ti, la música me ayudó. 

Steven asintió. De pronto, tuvo una idea que lo entusiasmó por primera vez en semanas.

\- Papá, ¿podrías cantarme una canción? 

Greg sonrió. 

\- Solo si tú la cantas conmigo - dijo revolviéndole el cabello. 

\- ¡Claro que sí! 

Al final, terminaron tocando y cantando muchas canciones a dúo. Hacia muchos días que Steven no pasaba tanto tiempo contento y aliviado de su pena. 

Era más de medianoche cuando terminaron, y Greg llevó a su hijo de regreso al templo. Ya se aprestaba a irse, cuando Steven lo llamó una vez más. 

\- Papa. Gracias por alegrarme. Por aconsejarme... Por estar aquí. 

Se abrazaron, y Greg le dio un beso en la cabeza. 

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, socio. Solo recuerda que, por muy mal que estén las cosas, somos muchas las personas que te queremos, y estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites. 

\- Gracias. Estoy feliz de saber que cuento contigo - dijo Steven estrechando el abrazo.

***

Cuando entró a la sala, Steven se encontró a Garnet sentada en el sofá. Parecía esperarlo, y cuando lo escuchó se levantó del asiento. 

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Steven? 

\- Sí. 

\- Me alegra mucho -dijo quitándose los lentes -. Estaba esperando este momento para decirte algo. 

Steven asintió, y Garnet se acercó a él, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros. 

\- Acabas de pasar por un dolor inmenso, Steven. Pero Greg ya te ayudó a dar el primer paso para superarlo. Ahora te toca a ti. 

Le tomó suavemente la barbilla e hizo que la mirara a la cara. 

\- Hay muchos posibles futuros en esto, y de ti depende cuál de ellos se hará realidad. Tienes que seguir, Steven. Si en la vida de Connie ya no hay sitio para ti, te toca buscar un destino independiente del que ella tendrá. 

Garnet lo abrazó y él correspondió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció sus palabras.

*** 

Rato después, acostado en su cama, sintió que la tristeza lo invadía otra vez. Tomó su celular y comenzó a repasar las muchas fotos de Connie que conservaba. 

¿Cómo olvidar esa piel canela, esa hermosa sonrisa, y ese aroma delicioso que sólo ella tenía? 

La tristeza lo ganaba otra vez. Estaba a punto de llorar. 

\- Papá, Garnet... No puedo. ¿Cómo puedo dejar a Connie en el pasado? ¿Cómo puedo... 

_Pasado._

Esa palabra resonó en su mente. Y sin quererlo, recordó la letra de una de las canciones que cantó su padre:

_Entras hoy a formar parte de mi pasado._

_Quizá nos veremos algún día._

_Nos encontraremos acaso en una calle_

_Y llevarás un vestido que no te conocía._

La expresión de Steven cambió. Se secó las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos y manipuló las teclas del celular. 

**¿Erase all? Y N**

\- Tengo que seguir mi vida, Connie. Aunque tú ya no quieras ser parte de mi universo. 

Steven oprimió la tecla, y todas las imágenes desaparecieron ante sus ojos. 


End file.
